The Unit of Measurement
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: DRABBLE Show me power, and I will give you the truth. For if I give you the truth, I will give you God.


_Hello! I bring you another story from the Drabble Tag! :) This one got some extra stuff added to the end, otherwise it's the usual proofreading and adjustments. Prompts used were cancer, delete, and protein._

The Unit of Measurement

"_It's your work in life that is the ultimate seduction." - Pablo Picasso_

As someone researching the power of Pokemon, Colress studied many different species of them. Today he was observing a Porygon 2 in battle against a Porygon Z. Both of the Pokemon had been generously donated by Team Plasma, and were currently locked in a white room. Colress was watching them from one-way mirror that was strong enough to weather repeated blasts from a Gyarados's Hyper Beam. The Porygon 2 was sleek, shiny, and bright pink and blue. It calmly bobbed its head up and down as it floated in place. The Porygon-Z was also bright pink and blue, but it had little else in common with its prevolution. It was darting about erratically, generating ear-piercing shrills and beeps as some stray electricity leapt around its jittery body.

Evolution was amazing. By the slight alteration or mutation of key proteins in a Pokemon's body, caused by either the stress of constant battles or exposure to certain power sources, a Pokemon suddenly unlocked some of its potential and became immediately stronger.

Colress ordered the battle to commence. In the room two Plasma grunts appeared on screens on opposite walls. Colress did not want the Trainers to be present in the room, for fear of contaminating results. They began commanding attacks, and the Pokemon obeyed. The two Pokemon began shooting Ice Beams and Thunderbolts, freezing and scorching each other and parts of the white room. The mess would be easy enough to have the Grunts clean up later. The Porygon Z was faster and had more power, but the Porygon 2 was studier and had better accuracy.

Porygon Z was a strange evolution, because it became more powerful but also more frail. Usually evolution had no drawbacks for the Pokemon, but this one did. It should have gotten no drawbacks, because evolution was the key to unlocking Pokemon potential. So why did it? Colress wanted to know.

The Porygon Z fell, defeated. The Porygon 2, while barely keeping aloft, was the victor.

Colress didn't understand it. It was like to some Pokemon, evolution was a cancer rather than a boon. This didn't just apply to certain Pokemon species. A gentle Pokemon could become wild and uncontrollable upon evolving, such as Magikarp to Gyarados, or even a Pansage to a Simisage. Was that because the sheer power of evolution made the Pokemon more aggressive, or was it unlocking the true nature Pokemon to begin with?

Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Colress wondered if that applied to Pokemon power as well. Is Pokemon potential limited for a reason?

But Colress never cared much about ethos. The truly great scientists weren't afraid to cross moral lines to get to the truth. They may be shunned in their time, but their discoveries lived on to improve the whole of mankind. He wasn't doing this for glory, anyway, at least not in the terms of fame. He just wanted to see raw power in the purest form, to see what made life itself push on and keep rising to new heights.

It didn't matter if his quest cast ruin upon the world. The world always rebuilt itself anyway, with the superior surviving. Those who couldn't access their true power were justly deleted. And that was how it should be. Colress studied power, obsessed over it, because power was the unit of measurement for _life_. That statement was not cruel, as so many others insisted, but merely fact. Fact was truth, and no one could deny truth. Well, except for the idealists. Colress never found a use for such baseless concepts.

_Show me power, and I will bring you the truth_, thought Colress, as the next set of Pokemon were sent to battle in the room below. _For when I bring you truth, I will bring you God._

_IIIIII_

_This is the first time I've ever written Colress, so it was interesting. Hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
